You Wash Away the Gray
by ficnic
Summary: AU.  School isn't cool when you're Luke Snyder.


Disclaimer: I do not own ATWT characters.

Summary: AU. School isn't cool when you're Luke Snyder.

* * *

><p>This was the worst day <em>ever<em>.

It all started at storytime - normally, six-year-old Luke Snyder's favorite part of first grade. His teacher, Miss Jackson, always chose the best books to read to the class, and infused each story with excitement and flair. Of course this appealed greatly to the imaginative boy.

Today's selection was "The Swashbuckling Prince and the Ninja Maiden," a fairy tale featuring a young royal and a headstrong girl who team up to battle the fierce monsters invading their kingdom. The story concluded with the heroic duo vanquishing the invaders, and celebrating their triumph with a royal wedding. Luke _loved _the book; it was instantly his favorite.

During free play in the gym class that followed, Luke practiced his ninja moves, dispensing high kicks and air punches onto invisible foes. The other boys in class took no note of him, as was usually the case. Even as first-graders, they deemed Luke's unbridled imagination and flights of fancy too immature for their WWE and MMA tastes.

Worse still, his one friend, Maddie, had been transferred to a private school by her brother. When Maddie was still around, Luke had a reliable playmate who paid no mind to the taunts she'd received for playing with the "weirdo." Now, Luke was on his own at school - all day, every day.

This morning, though, something different had happened. When class began, Miss Jackson announced the arrival of a new student, and introduced a tall (for their age), dark-haired boy named Noah Mayer. As the boy stood at the front of the class, smiling sheepishly, Luke felt an immediate kinship.

_He's shy... like me_

Luke's mood was further buoyed when he managed to catch the boy's eyes, and without thinking, smiled brightly at the new student. To his surprise, Noah's timid smile melted into a larger, _real _grin. Luke's heart felt like it would swell out of his chest; he might have a new friend!

Later, when the class arrived to the gym after storytime, Luke prepared to ask Noah to play with him. He was happy to let Noah be the prince, or the ninja - whichever he wanted! Luke's excitement built as he walked towards the taller boy - only to disintegrate when the other boys got there first, bringing Noah into their wrestling game.

Luke backed away before anyone could notice him. He knew if caught out, it would only result in name-calling and other taunts. He tried to immerse himself in the adventure of the fairy tale, escaping into his own little world where he was a hero, admired by all the other kids.

Still, the game had been ruined when his hopes of having a playmate were dashed. Eventually Luke gave up, sitting alone in a corner of the gym to await their return to the classroom. In his mind, he berated himself for thinking the amazing new boy would ever want to be his friend.

Back in class, the children gathered on the alphabet carpet for sharing-circle time. Today, Miss Jackson asked each child what his or her favorite part of the morning had been, and encouraged them to discuss why. Luke didn't feel like talking at all during his turn, but was too well-behaved to ignore his teacher's question.

"I liked the story," Luke said quietly.

"I'm so glad!" Miss Jackson answered. "Did you know that it's my very favorite?"

At this, Luke perked up. "It's my favorite, too!"

"That's wonderful! When I was little, I wanted to be the ninja girl and marry the prince," Miss Jackson continued.

Luke's reply was enthusiastic. "I want to be the ninja and marry the prince, too!"

It took a few moments for the implications of what Luke said to sink in with the other children. When they did, the reaction was unforgiving.

"Luke wants to be a girl!" shouted one.

"Luke wants to be a _princess_!" jeered another.

"Enough!" Miss Jackson's immediately stern tone silenced the cruel jibes, but the damage was done. Luke pulled his knees to his chest, looking down to the floor to avoid seeing the visual taunts he knew the other kids would try to sneak in.

Miss Jackson told Luke that she knew he would be a very strong _ninja_, then moved onto the other kids. Luke refused to look at anyone. Thankfully, the bell for lunch soon rang.

Luke hurried along after the other kids out of the room, ignoring Miss Jackson's call of his name as he went. He hoped she thought he just didn't hear her. He knew Miss Jackson only wanted to say something nice, but he didn't want to talk about it.

Instead of continuing on to the cafeteria, though, Luke broke off from the group, sneaking down another hallway to exit the building. It was raining lightly, but Luke still hoped he could hide outside during lunch period. He didn't want to face the other kids, knowing how they'd tease him.

After a few minutes, though, the rain began to come down harder. It was also a bit chilly, and Luke was decidedly uncomfortable as he pulled his knees further into his chest. Yet no matter what, he knew it was better than going back inside to be made fun of.

At that thought, he couldn't hold the tears back anymore. First grade was the worst thing _ever_. Why did his parents have to make him go?

He already told them he didn't like school since Maddie left. He begged them to send him to Maddie's new school, but they explained the school was for girls only. And now he was stuck at _this _school, being called a girl, anyway!

Luke's sobs subsided slightly when he noticed something had changed. He still saw the rain coming down in front of him. But there were no longer raindrops dripping down from his sandy hair. He looked up, to find an umbrella protecting him.

And looked to his left to find Noah Mayer sitting beside him, holding it over his head.

For what seemed like the longest time, Luke simply stared. He didn't understand what had happened. Why was the new boy outside with him, instead of inside at lunch with the class? And why was he only holding the umbrella over Luke, and not himself?

Before Luke could think how to voice any of his many questions, the other boy spoke.

"Don't be sad. I think you're an AWESOME ninja!"

Luke wanted to believe that. But it also sounded like what Miss Jackson said to try and make him feel better. "How do you know?" Luke questioned.

"I saw you kicking the monsters at gym class. You killed them all!"

Luke's eyes widened. "You SAW them?"

"Yeah - they were big! Weren't you afraid?"

The emergence of Luke's smile corresponded directly with the boost in his heart. "No," he said proudly. "I'm the ninja - I can't be afraid!"

"Oh," replied Noah, seemingly thinking. "Well I'm not afraid either. I'm the swatch burgler!"

Luke immediately dissolved into giggles. He couldn't help it. He stopped, though, when he noticed Noah's face fall.

"The swatch _buckler_," Luke incorrectly corrected. "You're a good swatch buckler too!"

At the compliment, Noah's grin was back in full force.

"Do you wanna share the umberla?" Luke asked.

Noah's face contorted for a moment before he understood the question. "Sure!"

Noah scooted closer to Luke until they were side-by-side. They sat huddled together under the protection of the umbrella, dreaming up various adventures for the ninja and the _swatch buckler_. After a few more minutes, their spirited imaginings were interrupted by a relieved-looking Miss Jackson.

"Boys," she said, trying and failing to inject a note of scolding into her voice. "Luke, you know better than to leave the building. And Noah, I know it's your first day, but the rule at school is to stay with the class."

"Sorry Miss Jackson," Luke quickly piped up. "I didn't tell Noah - it's not his fault!"

"All right," Miss Jackson answered. "No harm done - _this _time. Don't let it happen again, boys."

"We won't!" Noah responded for them, then quickly took Luke's hand as he rose, pulling Luke along with him.

"Back to the cafeteria," their teacher instructed.

"Yes, Miss Jackson!" the boys replied in unison.

Miss Jackson wasn't even a little annoyed as the pair skipped down the hallway. Luke was her favorite, truth be told, and it killed her to see him having such a tough time. She regarded the new boy with appreciation as he galloped down the corridor, dragging the umbrella with one hand, and Luke with the other. The teacher was thankful little Luke finally seemed to have a friend.

Later that afternoon, the first-graders busied themselves just outside their classroom, retrieving their coats and packing their school bags in preparation for the day's end. As Luke pulled on his jacket, the boy at the cubby beside his - Kevin - sneered, "Luke's a girl! But he can't marry the prince!"

Luke, fortified by his new friendship, was able to mostly ignore the taunt. His new friend, however, couldn't say the same. "He is NOT a girl," Noah cut in. "He's a NINJA!"

Kevin was surprised to see the new boy - who'd bested them all in the WWE game - step in. But he wasn't to be easily dissuaded. "Nuh-uhhhhh! The ninja is a girl!"

"The ninja doesn't HAFTA be a girl!" Noah was getting angry. He didn't like anyone picking on his new best friend. Not at all!

"Well the ninja has to marry the prince!" Kevin pointed out.

"Nuh-uhh," Luke chimed in, unwilling to let Noah argue alone on his behalf. "NOAH's the prince! He doesn't have to marry the ninja!"

Kevin erupted in laughter. "He does SO! Noah has to marry Luke! Noah has to marry Luke!"

Luke immediately regretted the argument he'd lodged. Now _Noah _was getting teased, all because of him! Luke wanted to take back what he'd said, and fix everything so that only he would get picked on, like before.

"So what?" A clearly furious Noah stepped right up to Kevin, causing the other boy to back against his cubby. "I'll marry Luke! We'll fight the monsters together!"

Kevin's trepidation at Noah's proximity was felled by the hilarity of _that _statement. "Dummy, that means you have to KISS him!" Kevin pointed at Luke. "You have to kiss Luke! You have to kiss Luke!"

"No he doesn't!" Luke didn't know what to do. He felt terrible that Noah was being treated like him, now. He didn't care how mean the other kids were to him anymore; he just knew he needed to stick up for Noah. "You're a POOPYHEAD Kevin Davis! And Noah does not either have to kiss me-"

Luke's sentence was cut short by the quick press of Noah's lips to his cheek. Luke's mind tried to catch up to what had just happened, while Noah spoke matter-of-factly to Kevin. "See? He is TOO the ninja."

Kevin stood, mouth agape, as Noah handed Luke his backpack, then took his hand to lead him back into the classroom. While the pair lined up with the rest of the class to go home, Kevin stood speechless. Miss Jackson eventually had to retrieve him from the corridor, and chastise the boy for failing to return to the classroom.

When the bell rang, Luke was happily surprised to see that Noah was not riding one of the buses, but being picked up outside like him. That meant he could show Noah to his dad! As they exited the front door, Luke spied his father awaiting him.

"Daddy!" Luke sprinted towards Holden Snyder, as an unfortunate Noah was bodily dragged along with him.

"Whoa, son... slow down! You're gonna take your friend's hand off!"

At his father's words, Luke quickly released Noah's hand, embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that. "Sorry," he whispered quietly to Noah.

" 'S okay," Noah answered cheerfully as he re-took his new friend's hand. "You can't hurt a swatch buckler!"

"A _what_?" Holden questioned with amusement.

"A _swatch buckler_, Daddy!" Luke tugged Noah forward. "Noah's the swatch buckler! And I'm the ninja! And we fight monsters and save everyone and-"

"Okay, okay, calm down, sport!" Despite barely being able to get a word in edgewise, Holden was thrilled at his son's new friendship. The boy hadn't enjoyed school since Maddie left, and Holden had been seriously considering looking at other options besides the local public school.

Now, he thought the problem may have worked itself out. "So you're Noah, the swashbuckler?"

At a different pronunciation than the one the boys had agreed upon, they shared a look, then a shrug. "Yes, sir," Noah answered shyly.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Swashbuckler. I'm glad you're here to help Luke keep Oakdale safe!" Holden crouched down and extended his hand to the new boy. Noah, normally tentative around adults he didn't know, accepted the handshake. He liked Luke's dad; he was nice, just like Luke.

"Noah!" Charlene Mayer called through the crush of parents and children in the schoolyard as she hurried to her son. "I'm so sorry. I parked at the wrong side of the building, and walked all the way around! I didn't mean to make you wait, sweetie!"

"It's okay Mommy! This is my best friend Luke! Can Luke come over?"

Charlene was a bit surprised at her son's instantaneous enthusiasm for his new friend. Noah was always well-liked, but it usually took him some time to strongly warm to new people. "Well, I think his parents would want to meet your parents first, darling."

"Oh," Noah nodded. "Mr. Luke's Dad, this is my mom!"

Both adults instantly laughed, knowing in Noah's mind all the groundwork had been laid with that simple statement. A suspicion only confirmed when Noah added, "_Now _can Luke come over?"

Charlene hardly knew what to say to that logic. Luckily, Holden stepped in. "Noah, that's a great idea! But Luke has to do his chores on the farm, first."

"You have a _farm_?" Noah gasped in wonder.

"My gramma does," Luke clarified. "I get to feed the animals! Daddy, can Noah help?"

Holden and Charlene shared a look with each other, then looked at the boys, their hands still stubbornly joined. It was clear any attempt to separate them at the moment would be more trouble than it was worth.

"Mrs. ..."

"Mayer," Charlene responded to Holden's query. "And you are?"

"Holden Snyder, ma'am. Good to meet you. If you and Noah aren't busy, would you both like to visit the farm?"

As Charlene took in the hopeful faces of both boys, there was little choice in the matter. "We'd love to... thank you, Mr. Snyder."

"It's our pleasure. His especially," Holden joked, nodding towards Luke.

"His too," Charlene added, indicating her own son, who by now was running circles around Luke while still clutching his hand, causing both boys to giggle from dizziness. "I have a funny feeling these two are going to be _inseparable_."

"I have a feeling you're right," Holden agreed with a smile.

And they were. As Luke coaxed his dad and Noah's mom to let Noah ride in their truck, he realized something important.

This was the best day _ever_.


End file.
